Wait, What?
by Madi Winchester
Summary: When young Evie Herondale was born, Clary and Jace were in love. But that all ended when Jonathan showed up from the dead and took that away from them. Evie one day 'met' Jonathan, him training her to be evil just like him, with a different name and out of contact with her real parents. He even had her believing they were madly in love. After all, she's the closest to Clary...


**A/N- Hey guys I've been having a bunch of ideas for fanfictions but no new ideas for continuing chapters. I'm super sorry, anyways enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize, like the books and all it's characters. I only own Evie and Lapis, and this plot.**

 **Okay and I wanted you all to know. So, Jonathan had come back from the dead a couple of days before he took Evie, and he hasn't age while he was dead. So he's around the same age as Evie, because I'm making the whole 'rising from the dead' thing make him not age and stuff, and he has demon blood, just not as much as before but he's still evil.**

Prologue:

"Jace." Clary looks over to Jace, holding her newborn baby in her hands, cradling her. The baby let out soft cries, and Jace turns around and wipes a tuft of light blonde hair away from the babies face. Her eyes were a beautiful green like Clary's, and her cheeks were chubby and wet. She cried and cried, and stopped upon seeing Jace. A smile forms on Jace's face as the baby reaches out for him, and he holds her tiny hand in his large one.

"What do you want to name her?" Jace asks Clary. Clary was gazing down at their daughter, happiness evident on her face as she looked up at Jace.

"Evie." She whispers. "Evie Elaine Herondale." Jace smiles and kisses Clary's hand, then Evie's forehead.

"I love it, it's beautiful." Soon, Evie begins to cry again, not joyous or angry cries, but cries of fear or something along those lines. They turn their heads to see a man standing in the doorway, slowly closing the door behind him. He had doctor's scrubs on, and a mask over his mouth and a hat on his head.

"Hello. I'm Chase. I'll just be taking the babies vitals." He says, walking over to Clary and taking Evie from her. Clary smiles at the man and her daughter, and when he cradles her in his arms and rocks her, not making any move to do anything with the baby, Clary and Jace begin to worry.

"Is something wrong, sir?" She asks, staring up at him. Chase just lowers his mask and smiles.

"Nothing..." He begins to take off his hat, a smirk on his face. "I've just always wanted a niece." Jace clenches his fists when he sees Jonathan, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Give Evie back." He growls.

"Oh, Evie, huh? What a beautiful name, I'll just go now..." Jonathan grabs the baby carrier that Jace had bought earlier, placing Evie gently inside and hurrying out the door, an angry Jace following after him. He grabs Jon's shoulder and glares. A doctor walks up, concern in her features.

"Is everything alright?" She asks. Jace opens his mouth to speak, but Jonathan beats him to it.

"No. This man is trying to steal my child. I want him to stop." Jonathan puts a fake look of worry and fear for 'his' daughter as Jace just rolls his eyes.

"Sir, come with me." The woman says and Jace stays where he is.

"No, that's my daughter!" He shouts, security had started walking and grabbed onto Jace's arms, pulling him back as he struggled and kept yelling. Tears began to fall out of his eyes, staining his cheeks as he yelled for Evie.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Jace was having trouble getting free, and by the time he did, it was too late. Jonathan was gone, out of sight and nowhere to be found. Clary comes rushing out, barefoot and worried. She had tears on her face as well, and when she saw Jace empty handed, he saw her lip quiver and a grief stricken look pass over her face. She ran over to him and told the guards they were good and embraced him after they reluctantly let go. They cried in each others arms, over the loss of their daughter they knew they'd never see again. They cried over the return of Sebastian, who had killed Max, who had ruined all their lives. And they cried over the loss of the family they'd always wanted, over the loss of the one thing that they loved more than anything.

Chapter 1

{17 years later}

"Evie, you're gonna kill yourself." My best friend of fifteen years, Lapis Bane groans as I jump into a sewer on a demon killing spree. My boyfriend, Jonathan Morgenstern, who just so happened to be the most wanted in Shadowhunter world, was overprotective. He never let me go hunting, and he was gone, so I was letting this be my chance to go hunting.

"No, I'm not. Now stop worrying. I'll be fine. I've been fighting my whole life." I say as I quickly tie my long curly strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail. I wasn't necessarily 'beautiful', with my strawberry blonde hair, emerald green eyes, medium height and lack of curves, but I was 'pretty', I guess you could say. My parents had died not long after I was born, and I was left on my own. But... Jonathan found me when I was about fifteen and has trained me. I had a bit of training at the gym and also from Lapis' parents, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood growing up. They were great people, and I loved them. Lapis was pretty also, she was a medium height with shoulder length light blue hair and cat like eyes. She in fact was a warlock, and adopted. Her father said he chose her because: 'He reminded him of himself.' He also said that because when he found her abandoned he saw a sparkle in her eyes and there was glitter around her cradle. As we walk alongside each other in the sewer, me looking for demons as Lapis just tries not to gag at the smell, I smile.

"We're close to demons.." I trail off, sniffing the air. I could smell the rotten stench of demon, hear the slight growl and hiss. Suddenly one jumps out, going for Lapis and I jump in the way, sending my Seraph Blade slicing through its chest. It yelps and falls to the ground, eventually disappearing and I frown. That was it. Oh well...

"Come on, Evie. Lets go home." Lapis pulls at my jean jacket, and I sigh.

"Fine. There's no more anyways." I tell her, sliding my seraph blade back into my boot, hiding it from sight. We hop out of the sewer, and make our way home in the dusk as the sun sets.

~~~~x.X.x.~~~~

I get out of the shower, ringing my hair dry and heading to my room across from Jon's. I see him leaning against my doorframe, a smirk on his face.

"Where were you?" He asks me.

"The shower." I tell him, shrugging as I walk up to him and walk through my door past him.

"Before that." Jon turns around to face me and I groan.

"Hunting."

"You know I don't want you hunting its dangerous."

"Jon, I'm seventeen. I've been training with Lapis' parents since I was seven. I can handle myself out there." Jon sighs and pulls me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me and stroking my wet hair.

"I know..." He whispers against my skin, causing me to shiver for his breath tickled my neck. "I just worry." He pulls away, cupping my face in his hands and smiling at me. "I love you."

"I know, I love you, too." I reply, looking up at him as he closes the distance between our lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but becomes more fierce and hungry. Our lips mangle together and he licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I grant it. I groan into his mouth as his tongue explores my mouth and our tongues begin to do a tango. He moves his hands to my waist, pushing me until I'm up against my bookshelf and his hand reaches up to tangle into my strawberry blonde locks. He breaks our kiss, trailing wet hot kisses down my neck and along my jawline. I crane my neck back, groaning as his tongue goes over my skin, tasting every part of me as he goes up to nibble a little on my earlobe. His fingers play at the hem of my night shirt, and my fingers tangle themselves into his hair. He captures my lips with his again, moving my leg up to rest on his hip and I complete the move by wrapping my legs around his waist. I press my body closer against his, my fingers tangled tight in his fair blonde locks and my body moving against his. He moves us over to the bed, laying me down and trailing kisses along my skin, his hands splayed on my stomach which was bare from my shirt lifting up a little. He kisses my stomach, then my neck again, sucking lightly on the skin there. I groan, bringing his lips back to mine and kissing him hotly, a hunger inside of me. He lays on top of me on the bed, his body now pressed against my own as I lay against the pillow. Our bodies fit together like a puzzle piece, as well did our lips and I moaned softly as our tongues fought for dominance. I reluctantly pull away, gazing into his eyes. "We can't.." I whisper. "Not tonight.." Jon smiles and brushes smooth circles along my cheek with his thumb. He nods and kisses my nose.

"Of course." He says. "Anything for my love." He pecks my lips once more and I pull him into another long sweet kiss before pulling away again. "Sleep with me tonight?" I ask him.

"I would love to." He positions us so we're on our sides, my backside resting against his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"Good night, Jonathan." I whisper softly. "I love you." I feel him kiss the top of my head as my eyes flicker shut.

"I love you, too, Evie."


End file.
